Kyodai and Kabe sano Kita
The Kyodai and Kabe sano Kita, more commonly known as the Great Wall of the North, were also called the Northern Wall Mountains. They were unforgiving mountains that marked Rokugan's northern border. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 367 It was also known colloquially as the Mountains of Exile in the Unicorn territory. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 184 Following the Fall of the Kami, those who were not willing to obey the Kami were obliged to leave throught the northern mountains. Mountains of Exile (Dawn of the Empire flavor) It later served as the destination for any whom the Emperor would sentence to permanent banishment, leaving through Exile's Road. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 298 Names This vast mountain range was known by both names depending upon the area or historical record. It dominated the entirety of the Dragon Clan provinces (who refered to their own portion of the range as the Dragon Mountains), as well as those of the Badger Clan, and occupied portions of the Ox and Phoenix Clan holdings as well. The mountains of this range were higher than the Spine of the World, and generally colder as well. Beyond the Great Wall were vast steppes, occupied mainly by the various Yobanjin tribes who fled the Empire at its formation. North and west of that laid the vast desert known only as the Burning Sands. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Dragon and Phoenix, maintained a steady northern vigil there. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 302 The Northern Towers of Flame were built in the Dragon Mountains as defense against yobanjin attacks, allied with Chosai, the Dark Oracle of Fire. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 292 Details The Great Wall of the North was home to an incredible variety of animals, including the commonly encountered brown and black bears, cougars, badgers, tigers, mountain goats, Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 19 rabbits, fox, and deer. The lower slopes and foothills were covered with a thick canopy of conifers intermingled with oak, maple, and elm trees. These mountains were tectonically active, with several active volcanoes and frequent earthquakes. There were only two known passes, one was guarded by the Unicorn Clan, Sorrow's Path, while the other was guarded by the Badger Clan, Book of Earth, p. 123 the Path of Woe. Secrets of the Empire, p. 20 History King of the Trolls It was here that the King of the Trolls was returned to it's slumber by Asako Gohiro in 958. King of the Trolls, Part 1 Battle of the Northern Wall Mountains In 1166 a massive army of bloodspeakers and undead were defeated by the Isawa Sezaru's hunters army in the Battle of the Northern Wall Mountains. Hour of the Wolf, by Shawn Carman and rich Wulf Spider Clan The Spider Clan located his capital in the Fingers of Bone, a field of strange rock spires in these mountains. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 356 War of Dark Fire The Northern Towers were overrun in the opening phases of the War of Dark Fire in 1170. The War of Dark Fire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman External Links * Mountains of Exile (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Mountains Category:Dragon Clan Holdings Category:Phoenix Clan Holdings Category:Badger Clan Category:Ox Clan Category:Haisho province